


Tired

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the fall, Sherlock gets a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

Sherlock opened the door when he heard the soft knock, at this time of night there was no queation who it was. ""Jim."

Jim looed up, he looked more haggard then usual, his hair was a mess and there was dark circles under his eyes that 

showed he hadn't slept in awhile. "Sherl."

Sherlock opened the door so Jim could come insider. There was only one reason the Criminal used that tone. 

Jim dragged his body, every step felt like walking through cement. So tired. Jim swayed on his feet. 

Seeing the distress, Sherlock moved quickly, picking him up and walking to the couch.

"This means nothing, i'm just too drained to fight you."

Sherlock smiled, some things never change. "Of course, we only have each other now."

Jim cuddled close without a thought to how he looked, yawning. "finally something i said stuck."

Sherlock ran his hand down Jim's back. "I never wanted to admit it, but this helps me as much as it does you."

Jim had already dozed off his head laying on Sherls shoulder.


End file.
